


You're Taking All the Stupid With You

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, kind of spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 13:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: What if that stupid Cap ending didn't happen? Herein we explore what could have been.





	You're Taking All the Stupid With You

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory *SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME*
> 
> Based on [this post](https://fightmebucky.tumblr.com/post/184523251620/a-steve-endgame-ending-i-would-have-actually-liked?fbclid=IwAR0z-rJ3BnZItFzcgAQtKO9DIPg7pzGc-sxBVr-yaBsDwtYxQjSeKCgEL9s)
> 
> I saw Endgame last night and I was so annoyed by the stupid ending they gave cap. So I fixed it.
> 
> And yeah, I skipped the stuff with the stones because I was lazy and it's not important to this part of the story.

“You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve hops up on the platform and gives the signal to jump. He falls into the timestream and his mission begins.

*

He counts off each stone as he returns them.

  1. Space stone.



 

> Oh no that’s Peggy again. Good, she didn’t see me.
> 
> Returned. Five more jumps.

  1. Mind stone.



 

> Returned. Four more jumps.

  1. Reality stone. Mjolnir.



 

> Returned. Three more jumps.

  1. Power stone.



 

> Returned. Two more jumps.

  1. Time stone.



 

> Returned. One more jump, then I’m done.

  1. Soul stone.



 

> Shit that’s Red Skull.
> 
> Returned. Time to go home.

*

“I need to get the hell out of here,” Steve mutters to himself. He starts dialing the timestamp for the present then pauses. “But what if…”

One trip through the time stream later, Steve is standing across the street from the Stork Club, 8:00, Saturday, exactly a week after his ship went down. He creeps closer to the window, hoping to spy a familiar face. But he isn’t prepared for the shocked face that greets him.

He tries to duck and hide, but it’s no use. Peggy comes running out of the club and nearly barrels him over in her haste. Steve lets himself be spun around and suddenly he’s staring into those beautiful brown eyes, shining bright with anger but glassy with tears. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. Instead he reaches out for Peggy and lets a kiss do the talking for him. Peggy melts against him for a moment, then pushes him back.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Rogers?” Peggy asks, wiping away tears. “Where have you been?”

“I was…” Steve starts. He tries again. “I couldn’t go for good without seeing you again.”

“Go? Go where?”

Steve sighs. “Where I need to be.”

Peggy’s jaw clenches. She makes her way to a nearby bench and takes a seat, waiting for Steve to do the same. “I’m going to need more than that, Rogers.”

*

An hour later, Steve finishes his story.

“So that’s why I can’t stay. As much as I want to, it’s not feasible, and we both know that. I need to be there for my team. For Bucky.”

Peggy nods sadly. “I understand. I hate it, but I understand.”

She takes a beat to think. “How long can you stay?”

“A few days, at maximum,” Steve says quickly.

Peggy smirks. “You’ve thought about this, haven’t you.”

“Maybe a little,” Steve admits. “Now about that dance…”

Peggy smiles and takes his arm. “I’d be delighted.”

“You know I still don’t know how to dance…”

“Not after all this time?” Peggy says sarcastically. “It’s alright, I’ll show you how.”

*

It’s been two days since Steve returned to old New York. Steve wakes up to bright sun in his eyes and the scent of Peggy’s coffee and eggs. His heart sinks, knowing he can’t stay. But he also knows his best girl will be well taken care of.

He walks to the kitchen and kisses Peggy good morning and they eat in comfortable silence. Steve peruses the daily paper and marvels at how far technology came in such a short time. Finally he can’t stand the quiet.

“I need to go, Peg,” he states.

Peggy’s face falls. “I know you do.”

“I wish I could stay longer,” Steve says, taking Peggy’s hand across the table.

“You have your best guy waiting for you at home,” Peggy says, squeezing his hand lightly.

Steve smirks. “You’re damn right.”

“I knew it,” Peggy teases, “Now go get him, soldier.”

She helps Steve back into his time suit and pulls him into one last kiss.

“Take care of yourself, Rogers.”

“You too, Peg.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll be seeing you.” Steve smiles sadly and presses the button on his suit to return to the timestream.

*

Steve reappears on the platform and steps down.

“You got them all?” Sam asks.

“I wouldn’t be back here if I didn’t,” Steve replies. He turns to face his best friend. “Hey, Buck.”

Bucky stares at him, slack-jawed. “You came back?” It’s more a declaration than a question.

Steve walks over to Bucky and places a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You know I couldn’t leave my best guy.”

Bucky’s face lights up. “You sure about that?”

Sam snorts and rolls his eyes. “Just kiss him already, you idiot.”

“Maybe I will,” Steve quips back. Bucky gives him a nod and Steve leans in.

Sam takes a picture (for proof!) and quietly slips away. Looks like Bucky owes him ten bucks.


End file.
